


Ускользая

by evijuls



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Isolation, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Orgasm Denial
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: Мама Мартина умирает во вторник. После похорон Питер приходит к нему.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ускользая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729839) by [libbertyjibbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbertyjibbit/pseuds/libbertyjibbit). 



Мама Мартина умирает во вторник.

Это происходит отнюдь не неожиданно. Последние несколько лет были тяжелыми; она большую часть времени она была не в себе, а несколько месяцев назад совершенно потеряла волю к жизни. Просто лежала на постели и смотрела в окно.  
Примерно за неделю до своей смерти она перестала есть. Даже после этого Мартин не поехал навестить ее. Он знал, что в каком бы состоянии она ни находилась, она не захочет видеть его. У них не будет трогательного прощания; не будет слез прощения и примирения, после которых станет еще больнее. Она умрет ненавидя его так же сильно, как и раньше; возможно, сильнее, если ее рассудок помутнен так значительно, как говорили ему доктора. Она просто не сможет отличить его образ от того, кого она ненавидела на самом деле; не сможет понять, что ее ненависть направлена на сына, а не на отца. Поэтому он держался в стороне.

~****~

На похоронах он один.  
У его мамы нет братьев или сестер, а если даже бы и были, то он ничего о них не знает. Нет никого, кто оплакивал бы ее, кроме него, а он, кажется, умудрился подвести ее даже в этом. Он любил ее, и он будет скучать по ней даже несмотря на то, что она так и не смогла полюбить его, но он не скорбит. Не чувствует горечи потери. В последнее время он так много потерял - слишком много - но он не ощущает ничего. Ничего - кроме всепоглощающей вины.  
После похорон он едет домой, сворачивается маленьким сжавшимся клубком на своем старом продавленном матрасе и смотрит в стену; глаза сухие, губы плотно сжаты, непроизнесенные извинения застряли где-то в горле - теперь их некому слышать, некому принимать их. Теперь он даже не может притвориться, что в будущем кому-то будет не все равно. Никому и ничему нет до него никакого дела, больше нет.  
Это всё его вина.  
Он _знает_ это. Точно так же как знает, что последняя мысль мамы была о его отце и о том, как сильно она ненавидит его за то, что он бросил ее; за то, что бросил ее с хнычущим и цепляющимся за нее маленьким мальчиком, которого она так и не смогла полюбить, потому что чем старше мальчик становился, тем больше его черты превращались в болезненное напоминание. Это его вина, и он не заслуживает даже слез. Он заслуживает только всепоглощающее чувство вины, которое останется с ним до самой смерти, которая - судя по всему - произойдет скорее раньше, чем позже.  
Он сворачивается еще плотнее, обнимает себя и фокусируется на том, чтобы дышать.

~****~

\- А знаешь, из тебя получится отличный ассистент, - говорит Питер.  
Мартин едва не роняет бумаги на стол.  
\- Я… что ты здесь делаешь?  
Питер улыбается; в уголках его слишком голубых глаз появляются морщинки. Это дружелюбная улыбка, и Мартин невольно ловит себя на том, что хочет улыбнуться в ответ. На самом деле улыбаться абсолютно нечему. Тима и Дейзи больше нет, Базира ушла в себя, а Мелани… честно говоря, ее он боится. Она расхаживает по коридорам, сжимая пальцы в кулаки, едва сдерживая себя. Мартин не знает, уходит ли она вообще когда-нибудь из Института. Он предполагает, что Мелани реагирует так на то, что теперь они под постоянным наблюдением. Он тоже ощущает это - и из-за этого покидать Институт с каждым разом становится все сложнее - и все равно он не доверяет ей; не может убедить себя в том, что когда-нибудь она не сорвется на них. Базира, кажется, не беспокоится ни о чем подобном, но они с Мелани всегда были довольно близки.  
\- Я здесь работаю, - отвечает Питер с нотками удивления в голосе. Мартин чувствует, что лицо заливается краской, но не отводит взгляд. Только чуть наклоняет голову.  
\- И при этом тебя никто и никогда не видел здесь, - говорит он, и Питер смеется.  
\- Да, полагаю, что не видел. Но тем не менее я не был… полностью не здесь.  
Мартин знает. Е-мейлы приходят каждую неделю; указания, отправленные из какого-то неизвестного места, где находится Питер - если то, где он обитает, вообще можно назвать местом. Никто, кроме Мартина, не видел его - Базира была вполне спокойной, когда рассказала ему, что в офисе было пусто, когда Мартин отправил ее к нему, а вот Мелани была в настоящем бешенстве.  
\- У меня было очень много дел. Что привело меня к следующей мысли: мне нужна помощь. Мне нужен кто-то умный. А ты тратишь время на это, - он обводит рукой заваленный бумагами стол.  
\- Я… Кто-то должен записывать стейтменты, - Мартин сжимает в пальцах страницы.  
\- Не знал, что это непременно должен быть ты, - Питер качает головой, - ты не Архивист. Ничего из этого не принесет тебе никакой пользы.  
\- Но я могу принести пользу тебе, так? - Мартин цитирует его, и Питер снова смеется - довольно и восхищенно.  
\- Именно! Видишь? Умный. И, кстати, не только мне. - Питер наклоняется к Мартину, кладет ладонь на стол, и Мартин зябко поводит плечами. Ему одновременно хочется отодвинуться, но не хочется, чтобы Питер понял, насколько ему некомфортно и нервно. - За этим местом наблюдают. Уверен, что ты это замечал. Ощущал взгляд на своем затылке, когда ты возвращаешься поздно вечером домой. Они не будут наблюдать вечно. Я могу помочь.  
\- Ты… ты мне угрожаешь? - Голос все-таки подводит его, срывается на тонкий и напуганный.  
Питер улыбается.  
\- Нет, вовсе нет. Я предлагаю тебе защиту. Тебе и твоим коллегам. Но, разумеется, она будет иметь свою цену.  
\- Если они придут сюда, то и за тобой тоже.  
\- Да, думаю в этом ты прав. Но я могу уйти туда, где они не смогут меня преследовать. А ты? А прелестные мисс Хуссейн и мисс Кинг? - Питер протягивает руку, сжимает плечо Мартина и легонько проводит пальцами по ключице. Мартин ежится. - Подумай о этом.  
Он уходит раньше, чем Мартин успевает ответить. Мартин тяжело сглатывает и возвращается к стейтменту, предпочитая притвориться, что он не чувствует отголоски прикосновения Питера, от которых его бросает в озноб.

~****~

Дверь негромко открывается. Закрывается с таким же тихим звуком. Шаги движутся из коридора в кухню. Поскрипывают трубы, когда кто-то включает воду; он слышит, как вода набирается в стакан. Кто-то в соседней квартире смеется, хлопает дверью, и Мартин с трудом моргает - глаза сухие и воспаленные - и пытается понять, как кто-то может так счастливо смеяться, когда он сам так несчастен.  
Снова шаги. Останавливаются возле двери в его спальню, но Мартин не оборачивается. Он знает, кто это. Это может быть только один человек. В конце концов, у него остался только он один.

~****~

\- Ты говорил с Лукасом? - Мелани набрасывается на него с вопросом, едва Мартин заходит в комнату, ее глаза так и полыхают гневом. Базира стоит рядом с ней, руки свободно висят вдоль тела, но Мартин знает, что она готова схватить Мелани в любую секунду, если та сделает что-то необдуманное. И Мелани хочет - сдерживаемое напряжение во всем ее теле - но Мартин не думает, что она все-таки поддастся.  
\- Нет, - Мартин отвечает, осторожно проходя в комнату, - что-то случилось?  
\- О, _что-то_ точно случилось. - Мелани едва не рычит. Базира успокаивающе кладет ладонь на ее плечо.  
\- Девон из отдела исследований ушел. Исчез. - Говорит она, спокойно и ровно, и Мелани издает рычащий звук. - Он жаловался недавно на переработки.  
\- О. - Мартин знает… знал Девона. Они не были друзьями, конечно, но хорошими знакомыми. Его дочери в прошлом месяце исполнилось два.  
\- О? И это все, что ты можешь сказать?! Лукас избавился от него, не так ли? Так же, как и от Салли.  
\- Я… да, наверное. - Мартин отвечает, чувствуя неприятную тяжесть в груди, - Но я не… Я...  
\- Нет. Нет. Ты единственный, с кем он разговаривает. Единственный, кто может это исправить. - Мелани сбрасывает с себя ладонь Базиры и подходит к Мартину, ее глаза искрятся гневом и злостью. - Пока ты тут изображаешь Джона и подлизываешься к нашему новому тюремщику, мы с Базирой держим нас всех в безопасности. Теперь твоя очередь внести свой вклад и сделать хоть что-то полезное.  
Она наклоняется ближе к нему, так близко, что Мартин буквально чувствует ее гнев, ощущает его как раскаленный воздух.  
\- Если ты не придумаешь, как остановить его, в следующий раз, когда это произойдет, я заставлю заплатить тебя. Именно тебя.  
\- Мелани, хватит. - В голосе Базиры предостережение, и Мелани снова издает этот нечеловеческий рычащий звук - а потом вылетает из комнаты.  
\- Спасибо, - произносит Мартин. Взгляд у Базиры холодный.  
\- Я не для тебя это сделала. Я с ней согласна. Ты не помогаешь. Не знаю, что с тобой происходит, но я не могу сдерживать ее и переживать за тебя одновременно. Соберись, в конце концов. - Она выходит из комнаты не глядя на Мартина.  
Мартин смотрит ей вслед, и роняет голову на руки.  
И чувствует холодное прикосновение к шее - пытается отодвинуться, но чужие пальцы сжимаются сильнее, заставляя его замереть.  
\- Ты знаешь, они правы, - говорит Питер, поглаживая его шею, и Мартин невесело смеется.  
\- Ну да, конечно, тебе виднее, - отвечает он сквозь зубы, пока пальцы Питера скользят по его плечам, лаская. Он отодвигается, но прикосновения все равно продолжаются, и Мартин заставляет себя больше не двигаться. Пальцы зарываются в его волосы, массируют затылок, а Питер снова предлагает свою помощь - и Мартин качает головой.  
\- Уверен, что не передумаешь? - Спрашивает Питер. Он стоит так близко, что Мартин ощущает его тело всей спиной; прижимается еще ближе, и с нажимом проводит ладонями по груди Мартина. Мартин закрывает глаза и ежится от ощущения холодных пальцев. - Защита - это не все, что я могу тебе предложить. К сожалению, я не могу вернуть тебе твоего друга, но я могу не забирать других. Если ты скажешь да.  
\- Я…  
\- Ну давай же, Мартин. Ты же хочешь быть полезным, правда? Внести свой вклад, как и сказала мисс Кинг? Ты можешь защитить их. Может, они и не поблагодарят тебя за это, но зато будут в безопасности.  
Холодный палец цепляет его сосок, трет; и тот твердеет под прикосновением. Живот стягивает жаром, и Мартин с трудом сглатывает. Он так сильно жаждет прикосновений, так же сильно, как и хочет сделать что-то полезное, что угодно, чтобы помочь, но он отлично знает, что предложение Питера не настолько простое.  
\- Я не могу. - Мартин отвечает - скорее, выдыхает, и Питер отодвигается. Он уходит до того, как Мартин оборачивается.

~****~

Питер ставит стакан на прикроватную тумбочку с тихим стуком.  
\- Как прошла служба? - Он спрашивает, и Мартин закатывает глаза.  
\- Не надо. - Говорит он, и Питер кивает, садится рядом с ним на постель.  
Его руки как всегда скользят по телу Мартина, поглаживают, и на этот раз у Мартина нет сил даже попытаться отстраниться. Он закрывает глаза, и слезы наконец начинают течь по щекам из-под сомкнутых век, когда он сдается - и отвечает Питеру то, что тот хочет услышать.  
\- Я это сделаю.  
\- Я знаю, - Питер скользит пальцами по пуговицам на рубашке Мартина, расстегивает их одну за другой. - Не буду притворяться, что не рад твоему согласию. Осталось только сделать последний шаг. Сядь.  
Мартин садится. Он слишком устал, чтобы сопротивляться, когда Питер освобождает его от одежды и подталкивает на постель, укладывая на спину. Он не настолько глуп; он знает, что все происходящее вело к этому, все прикосновения, поглаживания; то, как Питер стоял слишком близко, позволяя Мартину привыкнуть к холоду своего тела, чтобы когда он наконец согласится, это не стало неприятным сюрпризом. Все в порядке, - думает он, когда Питер обхватывает его ледяными пальцами, начиная поддрачивать, - это неважно. Ничто не имеет значения. Больше не имеет.  
Прикосновения Питера легкие, едва ощутимые. Но достаточные, чтобы Мартин не мог их игнорировать. Он ерзает, чувствуя как тело реагирует, толкается в чужие пальцы, пытаясь усилить нажим, ускорить движения; тело начинает гореть от желания, а член набухает, твердеет с каждым прикосновением. С губ срывается тихий, разочарованный стон, и Питер улыбается - одними губами.  
\- Вот так, - говорит он. Свободной рукой он гладит горло Мартина, и Мартин запрокидывает голову, подставляясь под пальцы, выдыхая.  
Питер продолжает поглаживать его тело и член, пока говорит, и прикосновения остаются невесомыми, на самой грани ощущений.  
\- Это все, что у тебя есть. Мои руки, мой голос, мой член. Я обещаю позаботиться о тебе, но и ты должен позаботиться обо мне. Дай мне то, что я хочу, Мартин.  
Его ладонь сжимается, наконец касаясь по-настоящему, сильно и уверенно, и Мартин толкается, вскидывает бедра, жмурится, чувствует, как подкатывает оргазм, наконец-то, да...  
Рука исчезает, и Мартин жалобно разочарованно стонет. Он тянется к члену, но Питер сжимает оба его запястья и прижимает их к постели над головой Мартина. Оставляя его ерзать под собой, беспомощно толкаться бедрами в воздух, извиваться. Он распахивает глаза, смотрит на Питера умоляюще, но тот только крепко удерживает его запястья одной рукой. Мартин сопротивляется, пытается высвободиться, но Питер сильнее, сильнее, чем выглядит, и он все-таки срывается на мольбу.  
\- Пожалуйста, - выдыхает он, - мне нужно...  
\- Тшш, - говорит Питер и вталкивает два пальца между губ Мартина. Пальцы влажные и скользкие от его собственной смазки, и Мартин сосет, чувствуя свой привкус и под ним - соль.  
Питер двигает пальцами, толкает их в его рот и обратно, и Мартин стонет вокруг них, раздвигает бедра шире, молча умоляя о том, что - он знает - будет дальше. Он сосет, вылизывает пальцы, пытается как можно сильнее смочить их слюной и втянуть глубже в рот - и восхищенно замечает, как Питер приоткрывает губы. Он не настолько под кайфом от происходящего как Мартин: не стонет, не раздвигает ноги умоляюще, не позволяет трахать пальцами свой рот, не извивается, пытаясь потереться пахом хоть обо что-то. Но в его глазах полыхает настоящий огонь и, когда Мартин опускает взгляд на его пах, замечая, какой он твердый и большой под натянутой тканью брюк, то не может сдержать тихого сдавленного звука. Он снова дергается, пытаясь высвободиться; желание дотронуться до Питера невыносимо, коснуться этой выпуклости руками и ртом, заставить его сломаться точно так же, как Питер заставляет его...  
\- Нет. - Говорит Питер. Касается большим пальцем подбородка Мартина, заставляет его поднять голову, встретиться с ним взглядом. - Ты знаешь, зачем я здесь. - Он нежно поглаживает язык Мартина пальцами. - Сегодня я буду только брать. И ты же хочешь, чтобы я это сделал, не так ли?  
Мартин кивает, двигает языком вдоль пальцев Питера. Да, давай уже, - думает он. В этот момент он не помнит о своих несчастьях, о том, как одиноко и жалко он чувствовал себя.  
Нет ничего, кроме невыносимого желания, чтобы Питер трахнул его. Взял его.  
Питер вталкивает пальцы так глубоко в его рот, что Мартин давится, задыхаясь, его горло судорожно сжимается, и он снова стонет, бедра неконтролируемо толкаются в воздух, глаза закатываются.  
Он не хочет Питера, но он хочет пустоты в сознании. _Давай же, сделай это._  
Словно повинуясь молчаливой мольбе, Питер вынимает пальцы изо рта Мартина, и касается ими его входа - и прикосновения больше не легкие и не нежные. Он проталкивает оба пальцы внутрь, и Мартин вскрикивает, дергается, пытаясь уйти от вторжения, сжимается вокруг не прекращающих двигаться пальцев. Но все равно разводит ноги еще шире и заставляет себя насадиться сильнее, принимает их глубже.  
Это больно, но ему плевать, ему хочется, чтобы было больно, боль помогает ему помнить о том, что это на самом деле, и что это значит. Он двигается на пальцах Питера сам, насаживается на них, чувствует обжигающую вспышку внизу живота, когда Питер находит нужный угол. Его член по-прежнему напряжен, покрасневший, с сочащейся из отверстия на головке смазкой, но Питер не обращает никакого внимания, только двигает пальцами, в неровном ритме, ускоряясь и замедляясь, нажимая - но не достаточно, чтобы подтолкнуть Мартина за грань.  
Кажется, что это длится бесконечно; Питер подводит Мартина к самому пику только чтобы оставить его балансирующим там, пока все тело Мартина не становится одним открытым нервом. Его глаза наполняются слезами и, когда они начинают течь по щекам, Питер наконец вынимает из него эти ужасные, изумительные, волшебные, мучающие пальцы.  
\- Повернись, - говорит он, ослабляя хватку ровно настолько, чтобы Мартин смог развернуться. Мартин слушается; член упирается в покрывало, и Мартин бездумно толкается бедрами, трется членом о постель, чувствуя волну стыда за то, что он настолько отчаянно нуждается в этом, что не может остановить себя.  
Холодная ладонь просовывается между его пахом и постелью, обхватывает его член, сильно сжимая у основания. Это больно, и Мартин хнычет.  
\- Пожалуйста, - он всхлипывает, почти не понимая, что он говорит, - пожалуйста, пожалуйста, позволь мне…  
\- Нет. - Питер отпускает его руки, но Мартин даже не пытается сопротивляться и бороться. Вместо этого он вцепляется пальцами в матрас так сильно, как только может. - Очень хорошо, Мартин, - говорит Питер, и Мартину кажется, что его кожа буквально плавится от этой похвалы.  
Звук расстегивающейся молнии звучит слишком громко.  
Питер берет его жестко, резко, вбивается в него с такой силой, что бедра Мартина елозят по постели.  
Он большой, и это почти невыносимо больно, но Мартин все равно стонет на каждом толчке, толкается навстречу, впивается ногтями в матрас. Его едва не мутит от желания, от похоти, от того, как сильно он хочет кончить. Он слышит свой собственный умоляющий голос словно через пелену, просящий Питера _пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста_ , закончить это, дать ему кончить, но Питер словно не слышит, продолжает трахать его, до боли сжимая его член у самого основания.  
Он не знает, как долго это продолжается, прежде чем Питер резко тянет его за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову назад.  
\- Ты мой, - говорит он; губы у самого уха Мартина. - Ты принадлежишь мне, моего богу. С этого моменты Одиночество - твой любовник, а Уединенность - твой друг. Когда ты дотрагиваешься до себя, ты будешь думать только обо мне, и ни о ком другом. Когда ты кончаешь, мое имя будет у тебя на губах. Это цена моей защиты. Ты согласен?  
\- Да, - Мартин отвечает, потерянный в ощущениях. Слова больше похожи на сорванные хрипы,- да, что угодно, все, что скажешь, только пожалуйста, дай мне…  
Питер вталкивается в него еще несколько раз, вбивая Мартина в постель с такой силой, что тот распластывается по матрасу, а потом стонет - первый и единственный несдержанный, неконтролируемый звук, который он издает за все время.  
В следующий момент Мартин чувствует, как Питер вздрагивает, как его член пульсирует, трется о стенки, как внутри становится так холодно, что Мартин ежится.  
\- Пожалуйста, - Мартин все еще умоляет, хриплым, надорванным голосом, но в ответ слышит только тишину. Рука вокруг его члена исчезает, так же как тяжелый холодный вес Питера. - Нет!  
Мартин стонет и поворачивается, но, разумеется, Питера уже нет. Растворился туда, куда он обычно уходит, когда больше не хочет, чтобы его видели.  
Мартин тянется к своему члену и доводит себя до разрядки, с подсыхающими на щеках слезами и спермой Питера, вытекающей из раскрытого отверстия, стекающей между бедер; и чувствует себя использованным и невыносимо, невозможно одиноким.

Когда он кончает, он думает о Питере.


End file.
